User talk:BeatOli
Hi, welcome to Pikcanon-NOT! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mypikmin3logosmalljz4.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Portal-Kombat (Talk) 20:03, 13 July 2009 BeatOli, if you need help with making pictures, I'm your guy.--Gamefreak75 :Nice article. Also don't forget to put your signature on pages you make. Also, do you want me to make a picture for that?--Gamefreak75 If you could thanks. It's appearence is in the article.If you can't do that just make a gold jellyfloat, plz. I'll put my signature on in a minute then.--BeatOli 15:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay ,the Greasy Jellyfloat is done. After you make an article for the Coconut Jellyfloat, I'll upload the pic.--Gamefreak75 Hello, thanks for coming here, now, please tell me where you found out about this wiki.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just typed in Pikmin wiki on my Google search bar, and saw Pikipedia, I went on it, then eventually found about a user on it, and then I went on it. And thanks Gamefreak75 for the Coconut Jellyfloat pic.--BeatOli 13:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome.--Gamefreak75 Whenever you need a picture just give me a shout.--Gamefreak75 Oh,it's good to be back from CHET-can't wait to do some articles1And GameFreak75, could you do pics for the puffstorm and snowstool plz?thanks.--BeatOli 19:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Gamefreak75 Hey, im the second-in command, Peanut64. Can i use some of your eneimies for games?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sure.--BeatOli 14:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, just tell me the color you want it.-- Green plz--BeatOli 17:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) K, its done. If you want I can make you a boss template like this.-- Yeah, could you please. Also, what do I have to put to put the template on a page?--BeatOli 18:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, never mind I got it.Yeah, could you make the boss template red please.Thanks.--BeatOli 18:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I need to know the boss names and how many here are.-- 25. There's- 1.Twisted Sheargrub 2.Sabotage Chrysanthemum 3.Mossy Groink 4.Acidwaith 5.Aero Snagret 6.Tidal Dumple 7.Laser Dweevil 8.Beady Long Legs 9.Puffstorm 10.Empress Bulblax 11.Emperor Bulblax 12.Waterwraith 13.Burrowing Snagret 14.Cosmic Snagret 15.Pileated Snagret 16.Shielded Bulbear 17.Ranging Bloyster 18.Man-at-Legs 19.Smoky Progg 20.Shadowy Progg 21.Lord Wollywog 22.Spined Bulblax 23.Sinister Shield Bug 24.Titan Dweevil 25.Galactic Bulblax Two things. First, I had to change the color of your game's template because it was kind of hard to see the links on the template. If you want to change the color I put you can look here for all the colors and their wiki codes. Second, how did you make your custom Pikmin3 logo? I have been trying for a while to be able to change it like that and it would really help a lot. Thank you! 1st, the colour fine as it is, don't worry. And second, I didn't make that logo, I found it on a website, and just use it for my Pikmin 3 stuff. Sorry.-- 11:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) BeatOli, are you still active?